


Finals Week

by ameliechelmey



Category: Todd Allison & the Petunia Violet
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliechelmey/pseuds/ameliechelmey
Summary: An old fic from a while ago, back when TAPV still updated and Lowell Clancey was one of my favorite fictional characters of all time. Well, that's a lie, he still sort of is, I love that silly science man. Anyway, I wrote a v cheesy college au fic a long time ago and here it is. Idk if it's geld up after two years but I was super proud of it when I first wrote it





	Finals Week

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from a while ago, back when TAPV still updated and Lowell Clancey was one of my favorite fictional characters of all time. Well, that's a lie, he still sort of is, I love that silly science man. Anyway, I wrote a v cheesy college au fic a long time ago and here it is. Idk if it's geld up after two years but I was super proud of it when I first wrote it

Sleep? No, study. Eat? Maybe while studying. He didn’t know, he’d eat when he was hungry, he’d sleep when his exams were passed. Only one day until his most important exam, and you could bet everything you have that he was putting his all into studying for that. His books were out, pencils at the ready, mind alert, time to hit the boo-

“Hey, man, could you go somewhere else?” his roommate peeked his head in. “I’ve got.. uh, company, you know?”

With two sentences, his roommate has completely fucked over his plans. He’d protest, but arguing with him would waste more time than he could afford. Clancey looked down at his watch, the library wasn’t that far, he’d pack up, head there, and still get the proper amount of studying he wanted. He sighed, and started packing up his things. 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll go to the library.” He counted his books, grabbed a handful of pencils and stuffed them in his bag for good measure and headed out. His roommate thanked him as he left, and promptly shut the door as soon as Clancey was out of the doorway. He took two steps and then realized he’d left his phone, but the thought of what he could accidentally walk in on was too great of a risk. He cursed under his breath and left for the library. 

The weather was cloudy and the wind was chilly, but he didn’t mind, it kept him feeling awake, which was getting harder since he’d spent the previous night awake and studying. It didn’t matter he’d just buy coffee at the libr-

“Fuck!” Clancey felt his pockets. “Shit!” He cursed again. His wallet! He forgot his fucking wallet! Oh, God, this was going to be difficult. He reached the library fuming with his own impudence, and set his books down in a huff. Was the library busy? He didn’t know. He was just going to study, pass the exam, and sleep for three years afterwards. Flipping through the books pages, he counted the chapters he had to conquer. One, two, three… twelve chapters in all, but, if he pushed four and seven to the end, and maybe skipped chapter six, then he could get it done easily, right? Yeah, he could. Sure he could! Hell, he could get it done easily! Yeah!

With newfound motivation, he prepped to review these chapters with vigor that no one had reviewed chapters with before. As he set his books out, he realized he was sharing desk space with someone across from him,”Oh, sorry, I’ve been hogging the desk,” he said with a sheepish laugh as he adjusted his space to give the woman across from him more room. 

She looked up from book she’d been studying. “What?” Her eyes followed what his hands did. “Oh, I didn’t mind. Thank you, though.” Her eyes then went back down to the book she was studying, Clancey’s eyes did the same.

An hour passed, a chapter was finished. Another hour, half a chapter was completed. As the words on the page began to get longer and harder to read, he started to greatly long for coffee, but he managed to convince himself that there wouldn’t be any need for it. What, only.. ten more chapters to read?He made it for another hour, but, in hour four, Clancey started reading the most boring chapter of them all, and despite his best efforts, promptly fell asleep. His head was propped up on his hand for a few moments, and his slumber went unnoticed. Then, with a sudden, yet soft,  _ thunk _ , his head fell from the hand that was holding it up and into the workspace of the unsuspecting girl across from him.

Her book had been propped up and blocking him from view, and she hadn’t seen him until she’d finished using the book she was studying. Other heads turned in her direction at a sudden  _ thunk,  _ and her eyes widened in surprise as the young man across from her suddenly fell atop her book stack.

“Uh…” Her eyes darted about the room to see if other people were paying attention. They weren’t. She leaned over to get a better look at whoever he was, stifling a laugh as she saw the sleeping face of this stranger. His glasses were askew on his face, he had significant bags beneath his eyes, and his mouth was slightly opened. Quite honestly, she didn’t want to wake him up, he look exhausted. But, she was done with her studying from this book, and she really needed the other one he was sleeping on. 

“Uh…” She cleared her throat, “Uhm, excuse me?” she whispered. “Psst,” She gently shook his shoulder, “please wake up.” He didn’t budge. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought and she glanced around for something that would be more effective in waking him up. The pencil she had laying there looked to be good enough, though he might be a bit angry that she poked him. The young lady gather her courage, picked up her pencil, and poked him in the cheek quickly, “Excuse me?”

Clancey shot up and looked around, causing the young lady to jump. What had happened? He saw the woman across from him staring at him, startled. Suddenly, he was aware of his glasses that were only halfway on his face, and the messiness of his hair, and who knows what else that was disheveled. He quickly adjusted his glasses and attempted to casually smooth his hair down. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..uh, wake you so suddenly,” She said quickly. He’d scared the daylights out of her, jumping up like that. “You were asleep on my books, and I needed one of them, sorry.” She glanced down at her books, feeling a bit sheepish. 

“I fell asleep on your books?” He loudly said in disbelief. A librarian, as well as other students, gave him a glance. A slight blush crept across his face as he lowered his voice. “I’m really sorry, I don’t know what happened. I was studying and then I fell asleep.”

“It’s fine, really!” She insisted, forgetting to be quiet for a second. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the library glaring sternly. “You should, um, probably get some sleep though, if you’re passing out like that.” 

Clancey laughed softly, “I would if I could, but I really need to study.” He lifted the book up to show the cover. “I certainly don’t know a lot about World History and the professor’s a tough guy to boot.” He ran a hand through his hair. “ Not to mention I can barely get through the ins and outs of economic sanctions and how they impacted world relations without falling asleep.” 

At the mention of World History, a look of surprise crossed the woman’s face. How funny, the book she’d woken him up to get was World History! “Ha, believe me, I know.” She smiled,  picking up her own copy, “I could barely keep my eyes open during his lecture about economic sanctions.” 

“Would you look at that? We’re not in the same class, are we? I don’t think I recognize you.” It occurred to them that they could very well be in the same class, and that she recognized him, and that he was being an idiot right now. The blush that had since faded came creeping back. Clancey made a mental note to never speak again when he was this sleep-deprived. 

She looked at him for a moment, but as far as she could tell she’d never met him until now. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t recognize you either.” 

“I suppose we aren’t, then.” He almost sighed with relief. That could’ve been incredibly awkward if she had recognized him. ”Oh, I just realized I never introduced myself.” He felt silly for forgetting such a thing, but hadn’t really expected to talk to her this long, anyhow. “I’m Lowell Clancey.”

She smiled, “Cecilia Stanford. It’s a pleasure, Lowell.” 

“Same to you.” He smiled back. There was a pause then, and he glanced down at his watch, seeing that he still had plenty of time before the library closed to finish the chapters he had to study. “I should get back to studying, sorry for falling asleep on your books.” He readjusted his papers.

Cecilia’s eyebrows raised in surprise, as if she’d forgotten about studying for a moment herself. “It’s fine, really. Maybe you should get some coffee, to keep you awake. After all, economic sanctions are terribly boring.” She began turning her book pages to exactly that chapter, mentally preparing herself for another dull hour.

“That’s a great idea, but…” He thought of his wallet, all the way back in his dorm, where his roommate and his “company” probably still hadn’t left. “.. I forgot my wallet back at my dorm.” He sighed defeatedly, “Oh, well, I’ll muddle through.” He rubbed his eyes as he tried finding wherever he’d dozed off while reading this book.

Cecilia looked up from her book. “Would like to get some? I don’t mind.” She stretched in her chair. “I was actually considering getting coffee for myself.” 

Honestly, that sounded delightful, but he should study instead of going to get coffee with Cecilia. Well, he  _ should  _ study… but he can afford an hour for coffee, right? “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

 


End file.
